Breath of Fire: New Beginning Awakening
by Ancient Dragon writer
Summary: Read the story because I am no good at writing a description. Rated T for future violence and possibly mild language but mostly violence.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE the breath of fire aspect takes place after Breath of Fire 3... the Eragon aspect takes place AFTER Inheritance (As in a few years after Eragon and Saphira left Alegaesia and found a new land to bring in new riders.**

* * *

><p>Description:<br>After defeating the goddess and rebuilding the house back at Mcneil village, Ryu decides that he can't live there any more. Nina gets turned into a dragon whelpling and ends up going with Ryu.

After defeating Galbatorix and finding a new place for the new riders to be formed,  
>Eragon and Saphira enjoy their new life in a new land far from the chaos of Alegaesia.<p>

Little do either of them know that that something is stirring within the Misty Vale.

Shadows move where Light should be. Darkness thrives where once there was holy magic. Demons spawn from the depths and attack the realms...

What awaits these four in the future?

* * *

><p>After Ryu, being the last of his kind known as the Brood, had found out why his people were slain decided that he would find some where else to live. Another land would be better than living where his people had been killed. Yet something seemed amiss at this moment.<p>

Rei, Ryu, Momo, and Nina had managed to rebuild Rei's house near Mcneil village. Momo added in a science lab basement, Nina added in some rather nice decorations, Rei just dealt with getting the wood and other materials for building while Ryu used his Kaiser form to set everything in place.

They were finished with the house and were enjoying the day down near the river.

"I can't stay here any more guys." Ryu said looking at the river with sadness in his eyes.

"Why not Ryu?" Rei said with his usual upbeat attitude.

"Too many memories, too many things gone wrong... I'm the last of my kind... I need to find a new place to live." Ryu answered his voice tinged with sadness.

"Ryu you know that you still have us as friends." Momo said as she cleaned her cannon.

"I know that I got you guys it's just that... I need to find the place where I belong... I don't belong here anymore." Ryu said looking at his friends.

Nina looked at Ryu and smiled but she looked away and headed back up to the house. She had an idea and was not sure how it would turn out but she had to try.

Momo noticed Nina head up to the house and followed after her.

(With Momo and Nina)

"Nina... there's no need to hide it..." Momo said looking at Nina who was standing near a table that was hidden in the wall. She was holding something and Momo knew it.

"Hide what?" Nina asked turning around in such a manner as to have her hand behind her back in an innocent manner.

"There is no need to hide that chrysm stone." Momo said leaning on her cannon.

Nina looked down with a guilty look on her face and brought her hands out in front of her to show the Dragon Gene.

"I found it a long time ago when Ryu had disappeared. I didn't know what to do with it so I kept it. It reminded me slightly of Ryu and through my growing up it has brought me some form of comfort." Nina said looking at the stone that she held.

"Nina... How do you feel about Ryu?" Momo asked.

"I... I know that he and I can't be together... All because he ages differently than normal humans do, but... I still love him." Nina said with tears in her eyes.

At that moment Momo decided to do something but first she needed to look at that Dragon Gene stone.

"Nina... May I look at that Dragon gene?" Momo asked.

Nina looked up at Momo and reluctantly handed the stone over to the scientist woman. Momo took hold of the stone and began examining it closely.

"Hmm... It does not seem to give off the same Chrysm energy as the ones we found on our journey... I doubt that Ryu would be able to use it. Hmm... I wonder." Momo went into deep thought but soon handed the stone back to Nina and said, "Nina focus on the stone and listen. Clear you mind and put all your focus on the stone."

Nina looked at Momo curiously but obeyed. She looked at the stone and focused on it for what seemed like an eternity. Seconds, Minutes, and hours went by but nothing happened.

"Momo this isn't working." Nina complained after the fourth attempt.

"Come on Nina once more." Momo urged.

Nina sighed before focusing on the stone once more. Five hours went by when Nina heard something.

_"You love him don't you?" _A female voice said into Nina's mind.

Nina was shocked and almost dropped the stone but somehow she still held onto it. Nina didn't know how to answer the question that she had been asked then the voice came back.

_"No need to answer. I can read it clearly in your heart. I shall grant you this gift... The gift of the Brood. Ryu will still be the Last of the True Brood but you will bring forth a new race of the Brood."_ The voice sounded happy and serious.

(Outside the house)

A bright flash of light came from the house but that did not seem to surprise them at all that is until Ryu sensed something.

"Chrysm energy? I thought that I had found all the Dragon Genes that were scattered across the land." Ryu was curious as to why there was this pulse of energy so he decided to check it out.

Rei got up and followed after Ryu. Rei knew WELL to trust Ryu's instinct instead of questioning him.

A few minutes later they were inside the house suddenly they both froze. Ryu was shocked, Rei was stunned, Momo was nodding her head.

"As I thought." Momo said smiling

Ryu looked towards the table that Momo was looking at and there on the floor was a pink and blue whelpling dragon.

Rei finally found his voice and asked, "Who is that Momo?"

Momo looked over at Rei then smiled saying, "It's Nina."

Ryu sok his head and smiled. He had known that it was Nina but was too shocked to say anything. Slowly he went over to her and knelt to the ground beside her. She was breathing but was asleep.

"She will return to normal after a night's sleep, or until her Magic Energy runs out, which will be a long time considering that she specialized in magic." Ryu said as he lifted the Whelpling Nina off the floor and took her to where his room was in the house.

He placed her on his bed and covered her up while he sat at the foot of the bed and fell asleep there.

During the night Ryu's dreams were not exactly troubled but more along the lines of unusual.

He was dreaming of a land FAR away from Wyndia where there was a blue dragon flying through the air with a human on it's back. A land where dragons lived with humans apparently. Suddenly Ryu saw himself in his Thunder Dragon form with Nina on his back. It was then that something happened.

Something attack him and Nina and the two of them went to the ground. Nina had been knocked out but was still alive, Ryu on the other hand was pissed off and in a slight panic yet still calm.

He got to his feet to face the opponent but what he saw was only a dark shadowy outline of his attacker. It was human in shape but it gave off the aura of evil. Ryu started to attack but then the dream ended.

Ryu awoke to the morning sun and was wondering why he had fallen asleep on the floor at the foot of the bed. He stood up, turned around, and looked at his bed. Nina was still asleep and had apparently took his bed for the night. Ryu smiled but then he heard a voice in his mind.

_"Do not worry, Ryu, about being alone. Go to the land beyond the Misty Vale, there you will find the place you seek. This girl shall accompany you for she will need to gain understanding of her new abilities for she is now a new form of the Brood race." _A female voice echoed in Ryu's mind.

Ryu looked at Nina when he remembered that last night she had been transformed into a dragon whelpling. At that moment Ryu decided that he would take Nina with him because now she no longer belonged in this land.

"She is of the new Brood Race... No longer alone but still I feel alone regardless. Maybe once I leave this place that feeling will vanish." Ryu said as he got a pack out and started putting some clothes, items, and equipment into it.

He walked over to the wall beside his bed and grabbed up his sword along with the rest of his equipment.

At the sound of the rattling equipment near her ear Nina awoke to find herself in Ryu's bed. She looked over and saw that he was grabbing up his equipment and had already gathered up a pack full of stuff. Nina got out of the bed and was about to ask a question but was stopped.

"Nina we're going to be leaving this land together. Neither of us belong here. We are going to a land that lies beyond the Misty Vale. I don't know where that is but I know that we can find it if we search well enough." Ryu said as he looked at Nina.

Nina was beyond over joyed and happy. So much so that she jumped at Ryu and embraced him into a tight hug. A few minutes passed before they broke the embrace, after which Nina's face was redder than a tomato. She was embarrassed about how she suddenly reacted. Ryu on the other hand was smiling but he had turned to the window and was looking out at the forest.

Nina left Ryu's room after a few seconds of regaining herself after how she reacted to Ryu saying that he was taking her with him. Nina didn't really care the she was gong to be leaving behind everyone she knew and cared for all she wanted was to be with Ryu.

A few hours later Ryu and Nina got an escort to Wyndia castle where Nina and Ryu entered the castle, Ryu was instantly detained and Nina was hauled off to her room. This was going to pose a problem for the situation but Ryu had a way to get out of this one.

Ryu was placed in a cell in the dungeon but he was simply sitting there... waiting but he had already chosen the form he was going to take to bust out of the castle and get Nina.

The three he chose were: Shadow, Trance, Force. That combination would grant him a very powerful form. Strong enough that he could get out of the castle with no problems. So he sat there and waited... He kept waiting for the signal.

Nina was up in her room and was quietly packing her own carrying bag so that she would have some extra clothes to wear, a few mana potions to restore her magic, and a few other things. A few hours of being silent packing her things she made her way to a certain spot where she was outside but no one could see her.

She got ready to jump and that was when Ryu transformed and busted out. After busting out he transformed into a large Fire Dragon, and took to the air. Nina took a running go and jumped over the edge of where she was. Ryu flew under and caught her in mid air all while the soldiers were stunned into silence about the creature that had busted out.

Ryu flew through the air and got FAR away from Wyndia castle and he kept heading in the direction that he felt was the right way to the Misty Vale.

* * *

><p>*Eragon and Saphira*<p>

_Eragon it's been too long since we last flew together. Come get on and let's fly. _Saphira said to Eragon who was laying comfortably in the grass and looking as if he were asleep. _Hey Stone Head wake up. _Saphira spoke loudly into Eragons mind.

Eragon stirred with a groan saying, "Five more minute."

This response agitated Saphira so she decided to pull a prank on him. She quietly got up and left the area heading towards a thick wall of mist like fog. She went into the fog, but not too far, and she hid. At that point she let out a loud roar as if in pain and sent a mind message of the fake pain to Eragon. After doing that she closed off their connection.

Eragon felt their connection go quiet after the roar of pain and the mental aspect of the pain from Saphira. Eragon got to his feet instantly and drew his sword Brisngr before heading out to look for Saphira. From the small bit of information that he had gotten Saphira was in an area encased in fog a thick mist like fog.

Some time passed and he finally made it to the place that seemed like the right place. He tightened his grip on Brisingr and went through the spells that he knew in the ancient language before he entered the mist like fog embankment.

Saphira laughed quietly as she watched Eragon walk past her three times. First one way then the other and then another. She kept he laughter silent till Eragon wound up facing her but his head was turned to the east. At that instance she reopened their connection.

_What's the matter Little One?_ She said into Eragon's mind after she had quietly got behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Saphira jumped backwards and nearly went to the ground laughing at Eragon's reaction. He had practically jumped clean out of his skin straight to his bones before turning around to face Saphira.

"Don't DO THAT!" Eragon half shouted. Saphira stopped laughing and looked at her partner-of-her-mind she smiled before approaching him.

_Shall we go flying now? _she asked him.

Eragon sighed and resigned himself so he jumped onto Saphira's back and she took to the air and they quickly left the fog bank.

* * *

><p>Several days had went by before Ryu and Nina made it to the Misty Vale. The first day was spent flying far enough away that the wyndian soldiers could not catch up to them. At the end of that day Ryu landed, Nina practically dropped to the ground, and Ryu reverted to human form. He was breathing heavily having not done something like that before.<p>

Nina on the other hand was quite tired she was too tired to even worry about setting up a tent. Ryu was purely exhausted to the point that he couldn't seem to reach into his pack and get out a mana potion to drink.

The second day was spent walking in the direction that Ryu had sensed the Misty Vale in. Nina was just happy to be in Ruy's company while Ryu was glade to be heading for a place that would not have so many messed up memories.

The third day Ryu had transformed into a Flame Behemoth and Nina was in her Whelpling form. She was clinging to Ryu's back as her stormed through the area avoiding villages and such just so that they could get to the Misty Vale without incident. That night found Ryu tired but not exhausted, Nina was not really tired either but tired enough that if she were to lay down she'd fall asleep instantly. They had set up the tents and retired for the night.

On the fourth day they went into the nearby town and stocked up on supplies because they were now running low. After restocking on supplies Ryu and Nina left the town and started back in the direction they had been traveling in though they were walking a little of it... till Ryu got tired of it and transformed into a Frost Dragon. Nina got on his back and he took to the air once more.

They were covering the distance rather quickly when they stopped that night. Ryu could tell that the Misty Vale was just two or three more days away if they kept this pace up.

During these days of travel Ryu and Nina's current relationship was becoming something more than just simple friends and the random display of affection. Now they would laugh at some of the strangest jokes that they both had, they would talk about their lives before they all met. Ryu even got so bold on the night of the sixth day as to ask Nina if she had a boyfriend or a betrothed back at Wyndia castle.

Nina laughed at this and said, "No I did not have either, because everyone of them my parents introduced me to. They were trying to set things up so that they would gain a little power so I refused everyone of the guys that they tried to pair me up with. Besides... I'm with the one person I care about more than anyone else in this world." Nina smiled and looked at Ryu.

Ryu was smiling already as he listened to Nina talk while he stared into the dancing flames of the fire.

It was the eighth day before they finally reached the Misty Vale but their relationship had gotten to the point that they may as well have been boyfriend and girlfriend, or even betrothed.

Ryu shifted from the dragon form he had taken and looked at the thick wall of fog like mist.

"This is it. Once we get through here we will be in a different land where there will be no one to cause us trouble for what we are." Ryu said looking at the wall of fog.

Nina was looking at the foreboding wall before them. She reached out and grabbed Ryu's hand for comfort. So long as she was with him she would be safe no matter what.

Ryu grasped Nina's hand gentle before looking at her and smiling. This was it, the hour where their past would be forgotten and their new lives would begin.

Ryu, deciding to ensure that the both of them would stay warm while going through the Misty Vale, had transformed into a fire Behemoth while Nina took on her whelpling form with slight sadness that she did not have any other transformation at the moment. She got onto Ryu's back and they ventured into the giant fog bank.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one or prologue done... review and tell me what you all think. seriously review please. I hope I did rather good on this.<strong>


	2. Note

**Hey guys sorry for not updating these stories in a long while. I'm still working on them and have full intent of continuing them as well. I've not been updating due to life issues, lack of inspiration, writers block, and a number of other things. One of which is also finding the right words and pace for the story. I know I know some of you will say that even a rushed chapter is better than no chapter well I'm sorry I don't want to do rushed I don't like exploiting the whole Time Lapse thing.**

**I think that I need to set up a schedule for my stories maybe a 1-2 week schedule between story updates. You know work on one story one week and another the next. In which time I will be working on what I want to happen in the next chapter...**

**Funny thing to note.**

**I know how I want the story to start and I know how I want it to end. Everything else in the middle is unknown. I'll work on that issue though so that I don't have these issues where there are no updates for so many days, weeks, months, and possibly years... anyways I will also be rewriting Wrath of Hero's so as to follow a better time frame. **

**My stories that I have in the works are as follow (then again those of you who've fave'd and followed me will already know these stories.)**

**Pokemon: Awakening**

**Temporal Shift: Link's Galactic Journey (Sister story is Temporal Shift: Samus' Journey of the Past)**

**Wrath of Hero's (Going to be rewritten. I had made inference to events at the end of A Blast in the Past and I did not bring those into Wrath of Hero's.)**

**Inheritance of the Dragon Souls **

**Spyro and Cynder's Legacy**

**Ill fate beyond the Sea (It's a continuation from a story by someone else. Prequel is Ill met at midnight)**

**Breath of Fire: A New Beginning, Awakening**

**Age of Deception (Which I will start back up completely because my brother had given me a number of idea's to use with it which I will use.)**

**and lastly...**

**The story named MetroidZelda: A new AdventureMission... is going to be renamed to Dimensional Rift. **

**in any case I will find a way to work on these stories and continue them in a well to do manner. So please in the mean time look forward to the updates. I'll work out a schedule for each story so please stay with me ok.**


End file.
